


"The Temple of Atlanath: The End of the Beginning"

by Adarog (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Atlantis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/Adarog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this where it ends, then?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Temple of Atlanath: The End of the Beginning"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on Kink Me, Merlin! at Livejournal for stories in which Arthur and Merlin have met in previous lives. Thanks to Madame Blavatsky, Dion Fortune, Marion Zimmer Bradley, and Diana L. Paxson for the Atlantis/Avalon/Arthur connection, and to John Michael Greer in his book Atlantis: Ancient Legacy, Hidden Prophecy for tracing the legend down to the twentieth century. Thanks to Nova for that scary megavolcano ep.

"Is this where it ends, then?"

Meredin Priest of the Moon turned from the window overlooking the harbor. In the distance, the airships were beginning to rise above the turbulent waves, taking the refugees north, east, south, and west, away from the destruction to come. Beneath his feet, the black and white floor of the Seer's Tower trembled ever so slightly.

"It ends for us, but it begins anew for them." He pointed with his chin to the fleeing airships. "And on the other side, it will begin anew for us, as well."

Arktonos the Sun Lord of Atlanath crossed the chamber to stand beside his dearest friend. "I, too, am an adept, but I have loved this life, and you." He took the other man's hand and kissed it. "I do not wish to see it end yet. Nor can I rely as surely as you do on our emigrants and their safety." He looked out the window; a few north-bound ships were still visible against the clouds. "Our sacred wisdom may be saved, but our artistry, our letters, our mastery of nature--they will all be lost." He looked sadly on his friend. "And so will you."

Meredin shook his head. "We mastered nature too rudely; we believed we knew more than we did. And our knowledge and power outstripped our wisdom, and our compassion." He tightened his grip upon the hand he still held. "And so we pay the price, and Atlanath goes down in flame and flood. But you and I--" His voice thickened, and he paused. "I swear by my adeptship, Arktos, by my life, by all that I have done for you and for this nation--I will come back to you. I will stand by your side again. And so will those we have sent away."

The Sun Lord knew whom the Moon Priest meant--the Lady of the Earth, and the Star Priestess, sent northward to the Painted Islands to settle furthest from the cataclysm, in hopes that with them the Mysteries might be preserved. "We shall be reunited," Meredin said, laying both hands upon his lord's breast. "And we shall build again what was built here, and fairer. And I shall love you then as I have loved you now."

As the skies outside the window darkened with ash, the two men kissed; the kiss of friends, the kiss of lovers, the kiss of those who must part. They remained close together even when their lips had parted. "How long till the eruption begins?" the Sun Lord asked.

"No more than hours. Perhaps much sooner." Both men felt the tell-tale quiver in the floor. "Arktos, the ash cloud--"

"I will not go." Arktonos grasped Meredin by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. "When it ends, let us be together."

"Very well." Meredin sat down on the floor, his back to the north wall and his arms about his knees like a boy, and Arktonos sat beside him. "Do you remember how we met?"

Arktonos laughed. "Indeed. I was playing the game of the planets, and the ball of the sun struck a passer-by on my throw. He fell into your arms, and you called a halt to the game and berated me for harming him, with no regard for caste or anything else. My men forfeited the game that day."

Meredin chuckled. "And you hated me. And then later, when I learned you had stepped out of the warrior band to be the new Sun Priest--"

"And you the Moon Priest about to be eclipsed!"

The two men's laughter soon turned into coughing. The air about them was growing hot and thick; the tremors rippled the tower floor. He turned to his beloved.

"I am not as strong as you are--"

Arktonos took Meredin in his arms. "I do not want to leave you, Meri, but I am not afraid to die--"

The two men clung together as the mountain exploded and the fiery ash overwhelmed them.

***

"Merlin? What are you doing?"

Merlin turned from the window. The skies were clear over Camelot, and the moon was full.

"Nothing. Just had a really strange dream."

Arthur yawned. "Standing there getting cold won't help it. Come back to bed." He fumbled for the chamber pot.

"I will." Merlin gazed up at the brilliant moon, its light pooling around him. His eyes flickered with an answering light. Then he turned away and slipped back into bed at Arthur's side.


End file.
